


Marijuana Breath

by Nsfwitchy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: "So kiss me with your marijuana breathI can be your cure for lonelinessA little something to help you forget"- Marijuana Breath by Adam Jensen
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 39





	Marijuana Breath




End file.
